Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services, such as electronic mail services, where users can perform electronic mail functions.
Electronic mail functions can include such things as authoring, sending and receiving electronic mail (e-mail) messages along with attachments. They can also include such things as setting filters, configuring mailboxes, and a wide variety of other things.
When a user sends an e-mail message to another user, it is common for the e-mail message to be sent through a network of servers before it arrives at its destination. The message traveling from one server to another is often referred to as a “hop”. Some client computing systems include client e-mail components (or client email computing systems) that monitor latency corresponding to each hop. For instance, when a user sends an e-mail message to a destination or recipient, the e-mail message may travel from a first server, to a second server, to yet a third server (or more) before being delivered to the recipient's inbox. All of the servers along the route may be controlled by a particular company or organization, or different servers may be controlled by different companies or organizations.
In one example, the client e-mail computing system monitors the latency corresponding to each hop. That is, it can receive information indicative of when the e-mail message arrived at a particular server, and when it was sent by that server and arrived at the next subsequent (or next adjacent) server along the route. The time corresponding to this “hop” can be referred to as the latency corresponding to that hop (or per hop latency). This information is stored at the client e-mail computing system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.